Jinta's Tail Book 1: Rosario Vampire
by JintaThePrinceofAnthria
Summary: This is the start of one of my stories that I shall continue. It is the story about a young prince that escapes from his universe to save his kingdom, but along the way he will make interesting friends in other universes. His first stop, Youkai academy
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Rosario vampire franchise, but I do however own Jinta, Rock, and Rena. All are from a website that involves RP, so I thought I might as well try to make a story. Other stories I made kind of didn't follow with me, so I shall delete them and this shall be my first true story, and a chronicle at that.

Chapter 1: Start

"Why do I have to go today?" Asked a voice, sounding somewhat like a teenager.  
"Because, today is the day of the invasion, and we need our prince to be safe someplace." Came a gruff voice.

A light flashed, showing the faces of two people inside a dark cathedral. One was a tanned boy with black hair that was unkempt, flowing down to his neck. His eyes were grey, with black pupils that slitted like a wolf would have. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants, with some kind of furry tail coming from the back of his pants. Above his head, were a set of wolf ears poking out of his head. The second person was hunched, his skin a scaly green color. His eyes were slitted, and he had no visible hair on his head. His body was in the shape of a humanoid lizard, tail included.

"So when are we going to send me off Rock?" asked the boy.

"As soon as we can get the portal running my prince." Said the lizard.

"I told you to call me Jinta, since that is my name. Remember, you are my mentor and guard after all. You have at least deserved to call me by my real name." Jinta said.

"As you wish. Before we send you off, I want you to hold onto something that will allow you to protect yourself, in case of emergencies." Rock pulled out a small baton, and handed it to Jinta. Jinta smiled widely. "I can use this finally? Sweet, I have been waiting for this!" He spun it around, and it extended to a pole size, and a blade sprouted out of the side of it, changing it into a scythe. On the pole part was runes that inscribed his name in his native language. He retracted the scythe into a small baton with a twist of his hand, and pocketed it.

"So, this is goodbye Rock?" Jinta asked sadly. Rock grinned. "Of course not Jinta, you will be able to summon me through the secondary function of the scythe. Now, I have to activate the circle so you can be sent to the place that shall be your home for now on." Jinta smiled a bit at the thought of what his new home would be. "But remember Jinta, you must stay hidden from the sights of THEM." Rock said almost with a hiss. Jinta gulped audibly. They were the enemy of their kingdom. The humans. Many people only know about them and their hatred of the Anthro race. While Jinta was standing still and thinking sadly about what might happen to everyone, Rock was busy chanting while his tail extended and started to draw a circle around Jinta. Jinta looked up to Rock and stuck his thumb up.

"Good luck with the war my friend."

Rock finished the chanting and the circle as Jinta started to fade away. "Goodbye, my prince…I shall serve you no matter what dimension you are in." He bowed respectfully towards Jinta, and when he got up Jinta was gone, a small necklace taking his place. Rock picked it up and smiled. "I hope you don't get yourself murdered…you are the only hope of this kingdom."

-TIME BREAK-

Jinta was travelling through the vortex of the multiverse, trying to decide which universe would suit his needs. He stopped by one that said something about school, and smiled. "This should be what I need!" he then jumped through the portal to that universe. He failed to notice the changing pictures that were on the portal, which then showed the words, "Youkai Academy." He sailed through the air as he came out of the portal, and noticed he was high in the air above a bunch of trees. "Ah crap." He muttered as he started to fall.

He braced himself as much as he can, as he then started to hit a bunch of branches, groaning each time he hit one, and then finally landed on the ground. He got up slowly, cursing under his breath. He inspected himself and noticed that he only sustained a few injuries, mostly bruises. He saw a building while I was falling, so he started to walk towards it.

After a minute of walking, he finally got to the building he was trying to find, and noticed it was the school. "Sweet, looks like a nice place to hide out…" he said aloud to himself. Unbeknownst to him, somebody was watching him. He walked into the school, wondering if school wasn't out yet since the door wasn't locked. He looked down the hallways, and then started towards the hallway on the left. He wondered if this was one of the places that had school all day, and snickered. "Maybe this is Japan, since those letters on the doors. He looked around and found a bathroom.

He walked into what he assumed was the boys room, and went into one of the stalls, he thought to himself why there was only stalls…he shut that thought off while he sat down on the toilet seat, and fell asleep. His ears drooped down as he started to drift off. If he was awake, he would hear a small giggle in the background. After a few minutes he awoke to the bathroom again. He sighed audibly, and got out of the stall and into the hallway. He looked both ways, still seeing nobody and his ears twitched slightly.

"Why the hell is nobody here? This is a school, people should be here learning!"

"They are, you just can't see most of them. And they can't see you either." Said a voice that sounded somewhat like a child. Jinta spun around and saw a woman with black hair, matching black robes to accompany her hair, and in her right hand was a scythe. Jinta gulped audibly.

"Uh, who are you and why are you holding a scythe?" he asked nervously.

"I shall tell you my name in due time child. I am only here to see if you are a threat to the multiverse…and so far you aren't in my eyes. All I will tell you is that you may be in danger in specific universes. I want you to tell me your name young one."

Jinta nodded. "My name is Jinta Yuminaka, of the Anthropalia universe. I am a prince of the Wolf clan."

She nodded, and turned around and waved for Jinta to follow her, which he did. "This universe is known by other places as the Youkai. The reason is obvious, because most people you meet are monsters in disguise. This school you have entered is the Youkai Academy, made for training young monsters to coexist with humanity."

Jinta thought to himself while she was explaining to him. Maybe this place could have humans…that are bad news if what she is saying is true. He blinked as he bumped into the woman and got up swiftly. "So, could I know your name now if we are going to meet again?" he asked with his head cocked. She sighed.

"Fine. My name is Rena, and I am the god of death…in some universes."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Rena. I hope to see you some other times in the future."

"As do I young prince. Well, good bye, and by the way I am dropping the illusions…now." She announced as she faded away. As soon as she was gone, he was in the hallway still, but now he could hear many people talking aloud inside those classrooms he saw. He grumbled slightly as he covered his ears a little. "Too loud…" He then started to walk around some more, wanting to find a way to enroll into this school.

He saw a classroom that looked like he saw before, and without any thought he opened the door and walked in. He blinked as he saw a bunch of students glancing over to him, and the teacher who was female looked at him as well. "Ah, looks like the new student is here!" announced the teacher. She had a lab coat and her hair looked similar to a cat anthro. He just stood there, looking at all the students as they looked at him.

"Well, tell us your name please." Said the teacher.

"Oh, my name is Jinta Yuminaka…it's nice to meet you all?" he said with a confused look.

She waved over to a seat in the back that was free, and he walked over to it. He wondered why the hell was he already enrolled into the academy? Then he thought to Rena. Did she help somehow…probably if his hunch was correct. He yawned, and slumped his head onto his desk, and slowly fell asleep once again.

Chapter 1 END

Please Review, and no flames please…actually, flame if you want it doesn't bother me :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is chapter 2, I hope I satisfy all your needs. But, before I start…I don't own Rosario Vampire, but I do own Jinta, Rock, and Rena. I also own my plot…I think. Also, I think some of the character may be OOC, so tell me if they are please so I may fix it. Well, without further ado, here is chapter 2!

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

After a few minutes, Jinta woke up from his seat to see that class was still going on. The teacher was talking about something he couldn't really hear, but he really didn't care. All he was doing was looking at a few students that he noticed. He first looked towards a black haired student who was sitting next to a pink haired girl. He could tell they had a relationship, if the scent coming off both of them meant anything. He glanced over to the back near him where a blue haired girl with a… was sitting staring at the black haired boy intently. He also took a glance outside and saw a light purple haired girl hiding in a tree, also staring at the same person. He chuckled and looked toward the boy. 'Man, this kid must have been lucky to get this amount of girls to like him…especially his own stalker.' He thought to himself smiling. Just as the teacher finished her speech the bell rung.

He immediately got up, and walked out of the class, heading for the exit of the school. He suddenly bumped into somebody, and fell onto his arse hard. He got up quickly, and looked at who he bumped into. Apparently, it was a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes. She was just standing in front of him glaring daggers at him.

"Watch where your going moron!" she yelled at him, which made him hold his wolf ears in pain.

"Jeez, you didn't need to yell at me for bumping into you…" he mumbled

The girl visibly fumed at Jinta. "How dare you talk back to me! Kou-chan!" a bat flew out of nowhere and landed in her hands, as she then squeezed it. Jinta was about to ask what she was doing until the bat turned into a giant hammer. He visibly paled, and started scooting away.

"Umm, you wouldn't really hit me with that, would you?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, now die!" she yelled as she ran at him, bringing down the hammer where he just was. He was behind her now running as fast as he could towards the exit. "Somebody help, there is a crazy red-head running after me with a huge ass hammer!" he screamed. He somehow ended up running up the stairs onto the second floor of the school, and he ran out to the roof.

"Whoops, I think I made a wrong turn…" he said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. As he looked around for another way out, the girl jumped onto the roof, laughing. "Dead end!" she declared happily. "Ummm, well if you are going to kill me, my name is Jinta Yuminaka." He bowed, then pulled out his scythe. The girl glanced at the scythe for a second before settling her emerald eyes onto his grey eyes. She snickered.

"Well, if you are going to fight back, my name is Kokoa Shuzen, and I shall smear the walls with your blood!" Jinta blinked for a second. "There aren't any walls to smear me with though…" he motioned as since they were on the roof. She growled and lunged at him, getting ready to slam the hammer down onto Jinta. He gasped and rolled to his right before trying to slash her with an uppercut slice. Kokoa jumped out of the way with more speed than the fastest in his world, and he gulped as the hammer literally was about to smack him like a baseball. He held up his scythe to block, and the two weapons clashed, Jinta being pushed back profusely from Kokoa and her vampiric strength. He gasped as he was almost about to go over the edge, but then he formulated a plan that might work against her. He then let of the scythe, and hooked it over the edge as Kokoa fell over the side, not expecting him to abandon the clash of weapons, and she yelled,

"You rotten stinking basta-"her sentence ended abruptly as she collided with the ground. He cringed as he hear the sound of the earth breaking, and sighed in relief as he could hear her heart still beating. He smelt something very familiar, and looked down to see her bleeding slightly on her leg. He groaned, and jumped down. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was himself and his hatred of hurting most people. He pulled out a large bandage, and strapped it to her wound quickly. She looked up to him as soon as he done it and swiftly hooked him in the jaw with straight jab. He yelped in pain as he felt part of his mouth bleed, and spit it to the ground. Kokoa just looked at the blood longingly before looking to Jinta. She started to inspect him, from what he was seeing from her line of sight.

I looked around to see we were by the dorms, though it seemed to be the girls dorm. After a minute, I gasped.

"Wait, we have to wear uniforms?" he asked aloud. Kokoa just facepalmed as he asked that.

"Yes Jinta, you have to wear a uniform. I am guessing you are new?" she asked nicely, which seemed a little odd to Jinta.

"Uh, yeah…I got here a little while ago." Kokoa nodded as she was now standing, Kou on her left shoulder.

"Well, lucky for you I can show you to your dorms…" she said quietly.

Jinta visibly brightened as he sported a smile. "Lead the way Ms. Shuzen!" he pronounced lowly so nobody heard him but Kokoa. She looked to him and nodded, and started to walk with him to the woods, telling him, "This is a faster way." He nodded even though he thought she was probably lost. 'I can't tell him I am lost…!' she thought to herself as she traveled through the dead woods with him. He smiled visibly as they both saw the dorm they were looking for, which was now in sight.

He ran towards it and swiftly yelled to Kokoa, "See you later Kokoa!" as he ran into the dorm lobby swiftly and asked a student where the lockers are. The one student pointed up, and he swiftly went into the locker room, found his locker, got his key, and went straight for his dorm room, all in 50 seconds. He closed the door and looked at what his room is like. He only had a bed, a small mini-kitchen, and a desk. He swiftly jumped into his bed, and smiled to the roof. He eventually fell asleep.

TIME BREAK

Jinta yawned as he awoke to the alarm clock next to his bed, which he smashed the snooze button with his fist. He groaned as he got out of bed, now dressed in the casual clothes of the school. He sported a white shirt with a green blazer over it, and had brown khaki pants on. He groaned as he tried to wiggle his tail into the hole he specifically made for himself. He walked out into the hallway, and noticed everybody else was still asleep. He laughed to himself quietly as he walked downstairs and out of the dorm. "Well, time to go to school." He muttered to himself. Unbeknownst to him, the girl with the blue hair was watching him from a bush that was hidden from his sight.

Well, how do you people think of chapter 2? Please leave a review, and ciao for now!


End file.
